User blog:Zoro-san/Katsuo's training:Part 1:The beginning of a legend
On Terminus Est *Some days passed since Katsuo entered the crew *Marimo has be training with him every day *The crew werent able to see him much *On their training room Katsuo:*pant*I...*pant*just cant reach you. Marimo:*serious face*You have to try more. *Katsuo dashes at Marimo *Katsuo has a normal katana,while Marimo has no swords *Katsuo fastly swings his sword around,trying to cut Marimo Marimo:*serious face*moves are random.He just tries to hit me without a plan. *Katsuo start swining his sword in front of him,trying to stab Marimo *Marimo easly dodges every swing Marimo:*serious face*it.....he hasnt evolved at all......I know how powerfull he is,but how.....HOW TO BRING THAT POWER OUT?!?! Katsuo:AAAAAHHHHHH!!! *Katsuo swings his sword as fast as he can *Marimo suddenly kicks him in the stomach and sends him flying into a wall Katsuo:*cough*Damn*cough*it.... *Katsuo gets up with some effort Marimo:*serious face*Sadao tried his best to teach you as much as he could,but it seems like it wasnt enough. Katsuo:*shadowed eyes*You want to say that Sadao-sensei wasnt a good teacher? Marimo:*serious face*I dont know how good he was,but he was weak for sure. *Katsuo suddenly attacks Marimo in rage Marimo:*serious face*see if anger will bring more power out. *Katsuo starts swining his sword again trying to hit Marimo *Marimo easly dodges all of his attacks Marimo:*dissapointed face*seems like I was wrong again.... Katsuo:*pissed off*DONT DARE*pant*TO SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT*pant*THE MAN THAT WAS LIKE MY FATHER!!! Marimo:*dissapointed face*You are already tired? *Katsuo attacks Marimo once again in rage *Marimo suddenly dissapears and reappears behind Katsuo *Katsuo fastly turns around and tries to cut Marimo *Marimo fastly punches him in the face and pushes him back,then punches him again in the stomach and sends him flying into a wall Marimo:*serious face*see if I humiliate him I can bring something out. *Katsuo gets up with a dissapointed face Katsuo:*dissapointed face*Why are we even trying? Marimo:*serious face*What do you mean? Katsuo:*dissapointed face*Even if I become stronger.....I will never be as powerfull as you guys. Marimo:*serious face*is not aware of what kind of power he posses....I think the training for today should be over. Katsuo:*dissapointed face*Wait....1 more attack. Marimo:*serious face*Ok..... *Katsuo dashes at Marimo Marimo:*serious face*attacks the same way.....nothing special. *Katsuo starts swinging his sword,trying to cut Marimo again *Katsuo has a sad expresion on his face Marimo:*dissapointed face*I though....nothing..... *Katsuo suddenly moves his hand in a different way Marimo:*shocked*What? *Marimo dodges the attack in the last second Katsuo:*dissapointed face*I though you will dodge it.... Marimo:*shocked*was that?I had......TO USE MY FULL SPEED AND KENBUSHOKU HAKI TO DODGE IT!! *Katsuo sheats his sword Marimo:How you did the last attack Katsuo? Katsuo:*dissapointed face*What do you mean?It was just a faster swing of sword. Marimo:*serious face*You think you can do it again? Katsuo:Not now......My hand is hurting really bad. Marimo:*serious face*I though....he forced his limits and damaged his arm.Ok then the training for today is over now. Katsuo:Got it..... *Katsuo goes to take a bath and Marimo goes to meet with the rest of the crew *Before he would reach the crew,Marimo meets Serena *Marimo simply passes her *Serena grabs his right hand Serena:*sad face*Why are you acting so cold? Marimo:*serious face*What do you mean? Serena:*sad face*In that town....something happened between us and you know it.Why from then you are acting with me like I dont even exist? Marimo:*smiles*Dont take it like that.Nothing happened.It's just that you have to do a lot more to gain my trust.To gain my trust is the hardest from the crew. *Serena lets his hand Serena:*sad face*I see..... Marimo:I think you should come to dinner.Milk-head is preparing something good. Serena:*sad face*Ok..... *Marimo and Serena go together and meet with the rest of the crew *They all start eating *Marimo finishes first and goes out Magnus:Are you ok,Marimo? Marimo:Yeah,nothing to worry,I will just take some air. Magnus:*serious face*Ok.... *Marimo goes out and stares at the starts,since it was night Marimo:right now?How can I fell in love with someone in a moment like this?I cant....I just cant right now....I have to get stronger and stronger in order to defeat Shishio.I was finally able to find Katsuo,so Shishio wont be able to take him for his power.I hope I will also find the second child before him. *Magnus comes near Marimo Magnus:*serious face*Something is happening Marimo.I would like to know what. Marimo:*serious face*Magnus...please dont tell this to the rest of the crew. Magnus:I wont. Marimo:*sad face*I fell in love with Serena. Magnus:*smiles*Really?That is awesome!! Marimo:*serious face*NO IT'S NOT!! Magnus:*surprised*Why? Marimo:*serious face*It's not the moment.....if I will be together more time with her.....she will become burden for me.I dont need more peoples to protect right now.I am trying to protect the crew and Katsuo right now.Having someone I love to protect as well.....would be too much. Magnus:*serious face*Marimo.....dont get obsessed with becoming more powerfull.You know that the amount of power someone posses changes him.If you become much stronger than me,then you will probably change and I dont want you to become something the crew will be afraid off. Marimo:*serious face*I know...I am not obsessed with it.....it's just that I am really afraid of the full potential of the 3 Legendary Swords that Shishio posses right now.I dont know how to become strong enough to fight him while he has them. Magnus:*serious face*I see....Marimo...what are you going to do with Serena?I cant take her out of the crew..... Marimo:*serious face*There is no need for that.I will just forget her..... Magnus:*serious face*Are you sure you will be able to? Marimo:*grins*Who the hell you think you are talking to?Nothing is impossible for me. Magnus:*smiles*Thats right!! Marimo:Ok now lets go to sleep. Magnus:Yeah....tommorow you will train with Katsuo again right? Marimo:*serious face*About training....I think I should do a special training. Magnus:*serious face*Special...training? Marimo:*serious face*Yeah,I plan to do it in 1 week.I will tell you more once I will take the decision. Magnus:*serious face*Ok. Category:Blog posts